Why Ahsoka Can't Be With Lux For An Hour
by Amzoka
Summary: Weird things happen whenever Ahsoka Tano hangs out with Lux Bonteri. How will things turn out? (Luxoka fluff)
1. Crashing Seating Pods

**Hey Guys, Amzoka here! This is my very first story. YAY! This story will have 5 chapters and lots of humor in them so sit back, relax, and enjoy the story!**

* * *

Situation 1: Falling Seating Pods

Ahsoka Tano was tough. She was _always _tough. The one thing Ahsoka never knew was… How _not tough_ she could be!

Ahsoka quickly arrived at the Senate Debate. "Come on master!" "Coming Snips!" Anakin always ran (if you can call it that) like a snail whenever Ahsoka dragged him to watch a Senate Debate.

"Ahsoka, if you dare try to drag me to another _kriffing_ debate, I'm going to personally kill you and bring you back to life!" Ahsoka smiled. "Hey, don't forget you actually _liked_ the debate last time I made you come."

Anakin scowled at her. "Hey, it's not my fault! You only come to watch because you want to see Lux Bon- What's his name!" "What? Master! Before he became a senator, you were the one dragging me to watch Padmè!" "That was different! Hey, come on, it's starting."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Master" just then, Lux Bonteri showed up with Padmè!

"Greetings to all of you" Lux began. "I believe that the Trade Federation must come to a stop." Ahsoka listened carefully. "This form of trade has threatened many planets. As the rep. of Naboo, Padmè Amidala will speak."

Lux moved a joystick on his Senators' Pod in order to move it, revealing Padmè behind him. Suddenly, there was an explosion in the crowd! Everyone gasped as Lux's Pod went completely out of control. Smashing into everything in its way.

_Bang!_ _Smash!_ With a whirling sound Lux's Pod came straight for Anakin and Ahsoka! "Get down!" _Smash!_

Ahsoka woke up rubbing her Montrals. "Ugh, what happened?" She managed to say.

Suddenly, Ahsoka became aware that someone, or something was… On top of her! "Agh!" then the thing on top of her screamed the same thing. "Agh!" Ahsoka could hear Senators giggling. She looked at the "thing" that just screamed. It was Lux!

_Oh Force, Lux is on top of me!_ _Man, we got to look ridiculous_. She thought. "Uh, Lux" Ahsoka said nervously, "You can get off now" Lux blinked. "Oh, yeah right sorry!" "Uh, how far down are we?"Ahsoka asked looking around.

Anakin came running. "Ahsoka! What happened?" Ahsoka looked around. There were Senator Pods everywhere! "I… don't know" Anakin turned to Lux. "Do you know?"

Lux straightened himself out. "Yes, General Skywalker. Something ruptured the whole flight system in my Pod causing it to crash." Anakin fixed his eyes on Ahsoka. "I guess I'm going to be asked a lot of questions when we get back to our quarters" Ahsoka mumbled. "Yeah, you are Snips" Anakin joked.

Right there and then. Another Senator Pod came crashing towards Ahsoka. "Get down!" Lux yelled pushing her downward. Two other Pods came falling down on them. "Again!"

Two minutes later…

"Phew! We finally got past all of those Pods!" Lux exclaimed. "Yeah they seem to like you" Ahsoka said teasingly. "You better get off of the Pod now. The Senators are laughing at us"

Ahsoka looked around. He was right! Lots of Senators were laughing at them! "Well Lux, I've got to go. The Jedi Council will want answers" "Right" Lux said. Then again, Pod! Lux pushed Ahsoka to the ground for like the one-billionth time that day.

The next thing Ahsoka heard was Anakin screaming "How many kriffing Pods can fall in one crash?!"

**A/N: Well, what do you think?**

**Anakin: You know what? I still don't get it. HOW MANY SEATING PODS CAN FALL IN ONE CRASH?!**

**Ahsoka: It was an ACCIDENT Master!**

**Anakin: Lux?**

**Lux: Uh, I just don't know!**

**Me: Come on guys. Who's going to do the review notice?**

**Ahsoka: I nominate Lux.**

**Lux: NO!**

**Me: Fine! I'll do it then! Please review. Constructive Criticism is fine but hates don't work. I know I write like Katierosefun but please don't mistake it for plagiarism. Bye! **


	2. Icicle Lekku

**Hey Guys Amzoka here! As you may know, I am fairly knew to Fan Fiction so bear with me guys OK? So, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Situation 2: Icicle Lekku

* * *

Ahsoka curled up into a ball. It was obvious that there was _not_ weaker position to her. Ahsoka was in a small tent with the Ming Po women and Lux Bonteri. The floor was made of cloth and leather. The place was very cold. At the moment Lux and Ahsoka were the only ones still awake.

"Hey, Lux!" Ahsoka whisper-shouted. Lux groaned. "How did you know I'm awake? I'm trying to sleep!" "Lux!" Ahsoka objected. "Why did you drag me onto this freezing cold planet? You know what's going to happen right?"

Lux finally turned around to look at her. "What the?" It was a sight Lux couldn't really imagine. Ahsoka's lekku were icicles! "Ahsoka come here" "No!" Ahsoka said burying herself in her blankets. "My master would never forgive me if he sees me like that!"

"Come on Ahsoka! Your gonna freeze to death if you stay there. Besides, your a lot colder than I am." "Lux, no" Ahsoka answered peeking out from the blankets.

Ahsoka covered her head in the blankets again. Suddenly, she became aware that someone, or something was… next to her. Ahsoka's eyes widened as she peeked out of the blankets. It was Lux! "What the? Lux get off!" "No" he replied playfully.

"Come on! If anybody sees us like this we're dead!" "No" Lux replied again "I am not getting off. If your lekku turns into an icicle, your master is going to put full blame on me."

Ahsoka snorted. "Full blame on you? Do you have any idea what I'm going to have to do once I get back to Corusant?" "No. Anyway just let me stay like this OK?" "Fine. It'll help me sleep anyway." Ahsoka said.

The next day…

Bo-Katan entered their tent in a daze. "Ugh. Did Pre Vizsla really have to make me wake up these people at such an early time?" She mumbled. That's when she noticed Lux and Ahsoka cuddling up together.

_Oh, I can get some fun out of this!_ She thought coming closer to them. "Kids" Bo-Katan whispered right next to them. "Hey, kids" Ahsoka and Lux began to wake up… in Bo-Katan's face!

"Agh!" they both screamed. Bo-Katan laughed. "Hey kids! Look who just became the weirdos!" By then, most of the Ming Po women had awoken from the noise. "What's… going on?" Tryla asked slowly waking up.

"Nothing" Ahsoka said quickly "uh, just…" Ahsoka winked at Lux and grabbed his hand. "RUN!"

**A/N: Hey guys! Suddenly I feel really happy! Two down, three to go. YAY!**

**Ahsoka: Come on! Can somebody just do the review notice already?**

**Me: Well, its not my fault I keep having dreams that I'm either following you everywhere or that my hair is dyed and I'm in Middle School!**

**Anakin: What? OK, that's just creepy.**

**Ahsoka: Wait, what do you mean your "following me everywhere"**

**Me: I mean like I'm LITTERALY following you around like a youngling. I go on missions, Jedi training, EVERYTHING!**

**Ahsoka: *Speechless***

**Anakin: This is getting weird. Can I do the review notice?**

**Me: If that means I can eat dinner now, yes.**

**Anakin: Please review, give feedback, constructive criticism is fine, hates suck.**

**Me: OK. Bye Everyone!**


	3. Ouch!

**Hey guys! I know my writing is so freakishly similar to other writers and I apologize for that but it's just my writing style! I promise you that this chapter is going to be completely original. No accidentally copying ideas. This is kind of like a sequel to Bullet For Me by Katierosefun but can be read separate. Once again, Enjoy! **

* * *

Situation 3: Ouch!

This time lets go to Lux Bonteri's side of the story. Right now, Lux is in his quarters on Corusant after the strangest thing happened…

Lux couldn't sleep. The only thing he could do was think. Think, think, and think. No joke. What he was thinking of you may ask? Of course, Ahsoka!

Lux and Ahsoka had just returned from their "crazy adventure" on planet Onderon. Not much had happened since then. The only thing that was keeping Lux _sane _is the fact Ahsoka was safe now.

Lux closed his eyes as a flashback started in his mind…

Lux was on a cliff. He stared down at Steela as she clung on tight. "Hang on!" he screamed through gritted teeth. Suddenly he slipped! Just as he fell Ahsoka came up and caught him with the force and pulled him to safety.

Ahsoka was just about to do the same with Steela when… Bam! Something shot her! Lux turned around and shot the thing that shot Ahsoka using Steela's gun. Surprisingly, it was the gunship they had destroyed minutes earlier!

Ahsoka got up quickly, unsure if she was thinking straight. Then she remembered something. Steela! Both Ahsoka and Lux stared in horror as Steela hit the ground.

Lux backed away. He wanted to run into the wilderness screaming. "Aaaaaah!" he screamed waking up. That's when he noticed it was already 9 am. "How the heck did I sleep that long?" he asked himself as he sat up.

"Wait…" Lux looked around. "The Healers' Wing!" Lux jumped out of bed and ran for the refresher in a hurry. "Gotta get there before Ahsoka gets up!" he reminded himself. He put on his clothes as fast as he could, rushing out of his quarters while putting on a thin coat.

Lux stared at his watch. It was exactly 9:05 am. "I got time," Lux whispered while running. Soon, he reached Ahsoka's room at the Healers' Wing. Lux quickly crept past the door knowing the Healers were gonna be really mad when they see him in there.

Lux closed the door carefully. _If I'm seen, I'm going to be in huge trouble!_ He thought creeping toward Ahsoka. _I just need a quick talk._

Lux sat down on a chair next to Ahsoka's bed. He looked at her hopefully. Lux saw it all. He saw the thick bandage around her shoulders; he saw the look on her face. By then it was 9:15 and Ahsoka should have been awake by then.

"Ahsoka" he whispered. "Ahsoka!" Ahsoka didn't move. She just lay there like she was frozen. "Hey Lux" Lux heard in his head. "Who's there?" Lux asked getting up. "Me" the voice continued. "Uh, can Jedi communicate through brain waves?" Lux replied to the voice. "Lux. We're the only people in here. Who else could it be?"

Now Lux was freaked out. He got down beside Ahsoka and said "Ahsoka please. I just need you to give a sign that your alive and that I'm not hearing your voice in my brain!" The voice spoke again. "Uh Lux, I am talking to you. Its just…" Ahsoka got up and to Lux's surprise, grabbed him!

"Agh hey!" Lux cried trying to shake her off. "No" Ahsoka replied playfully. "Hey, come on Ahsoka! If anybody sees us we're both dead!"

"No we're not"

"Yes we are! Get off! I can hear Anakin's voice in the hall!"

"No. Wait what?"

Suddenly, Anakin busted through the door. "Hi Ahsoka! What's going…" his voice trailed off. Anakin looked at them with huge eyes. "Uh, am I interrupting something?" he asked. "NO!" Both Lux and Ahsoka said at the same time.

"Its just uh, Ahsoka and I wanted to have some fun!" Lux said punching Ahsoka playfully on the shoulder. "Ow! Hey, Lux!" Ahsoka cried. "What?" Lux asked loudly. Ahsoka gestured to the bacta wraps around her shoulder. "Sorry" Lux said regretfully.

"OK. Uh Ahsoka, did you get this idea of… grabbing Lux from me?" Anakin asked snapping out of his state of shock. "Actually, I did! You freaked me out so much the first time that I figured, why not do it myself?" Ahsoka replied playfully.

"Wait, you got this idea from Master Skywalker?" Lux asked. "So Master, what can we do now? I've been bored for the whole of yesterday." "Wait, Ahsoka! You got this idea from Master Skywalker!"

* * *

**Me: Yes! Third chapter down and only two left! Oh and I kind of stopped putting the sign A/N cause I really don't know what that means!**

**Ahsoka: I don't get it. Did Lux really have to punch me on the shoulder? That really hurt!**

**Lux: Not my fault!**

**Me: Uh, review notice?**

**Ahsoka: I believe its Lux's turn!**

**Lux: No! Please!**

**Anakin: You owe her Lux.**

**Lux: Alright! You got me! Please review, give feedback, constructive criticism is OK, hates go down the trash can.**

**Me: Great! Now I'm going to play Minecraft! Bye everyone!**


	4. Just Hanging Out

**Hey guys! I know I didn't have a great start at writing this story but hey, I can learn from what I did. Sorry about the Chapter 3 posting error. I think I fixed it though and made it extra long so you guys can read more than usual :D. Well, that covers it so sit back, get a cushion, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Situation 4: Just Hanging Out

Ahsoka made a _huge_ mistake when she decided to hang out in the Clone Bar in lower Corusant. The Clone Bar or "79's" as it was called by the clones, was _literally_ a hang out area full of drunk clones!

_This is where the Five-O-First goes after their missions? Man. The Jedi have to know about this! _Ahsoka thought walking around. There were clones having drinking contests, throwing bottles at random cars outside, even arm wrestling while having other clones cheer! "At least this is better than being stuck in my room" Ahsoka whispered to herself.

Ahsoka was still injured from the _incident_ on Onderon. Being cooped up in the Healer's Wing for a week was harder than she thought. Healer Jedi, nurses, and medical droids would enter her room _a lot_ and her Master kept barging in at random times of the day. It was _exhausting_.

The whole place was new and creepy to Ahsoka. "Who would have thought Rex even _bears _to go here after missions?" Ahsoka mumbled taking a seat at the counter. "Bartender" she said quietly. The bartender came over to her. He was a clone as well! This was seriously creepy and unusual.

"What is your uh… _weakest _drink?" Ahsoka continued. The bartender looked at her like she was ridiculous. "A weak drink?" he said laughing. "Ha-ha! What do you want, water or something? We don't sell weak drinks here."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "Uh, its alright. I wont have anything." Ahsoka quickly slipped close to some clones. _Wait… I recognize that clone!_ Ahsoka thought.

Ahsoka turned around slowly. "Fives?" Ahsoka was bewildered. "Fives, you go to 79's? I thought this place would be too I don't know… crazy for you?" Fives turned around. "Commander Tano? I thought you didn't go to 79's either! Why are you here? General Skywalker is going to be really mad when he sees you here!"

"Well, uh…" Ahsoka began. "He doesn't exactly know. I snuck out of the Jedi Temple and followed some Five-O-First clones out here. I didn't realize one of them was you!" Fives stared at Ahsoka looking confused. _Great! He's drunk! I got to get out of here! _Ahsoka thought backing away.

That's when she noticed Kicks and Jesse were there too. And Kicks was staring at her. "Hey Commander Tano" he said walking toward her. "Kicks, no!" she said heading for the door. "You wanna hang out with the clones tonight or what?"

"No, your drunk!" Ahsoka screamed. Ahsoka backed up until she reached the door. _OK. I've done this before_ Ahsoka thought pressing herself against the door. _Ready, set, RUN!_ Without a warning, Ahsoka pushed the door open and sprinted out as fast as she could.

Ahsoka looked behind her. Kicks was still following her! _Man! We've got to shut down that stupid bar! It's going to cause a lot of trouble later on!_

Ahsoka ran until she lost sight of Kicks. Then, she looked around. "Where am I?" Ahsoka asked herself stopping to look around. Ahsoka was _deep _as in seriously _DEEP_ in lower Corusant with no way of getting back!

Ahsoka saw many things down there. She saw poor people begging, she saw Black Marketers selling, and so on. _Wow. This is even creepier and disgusting than the Night Club and 79's combined! _Ahsoka thought feeling her heart pound rapidly.

"Alright, one thing left to do" Ahsoka told herself. "RUN!" Ahsoka bashed through some people, ran past the Black Marketers and headed for some light she saw in a small area.

"A turbolift to higher Corusant. Perfect!" Ahsoka said to herself. Just as the door was closing, she jumped right in.

Ahsoka stood still in the turbolift, thinking about what to do next. As she already knew, this turbolift only went to a certain level of higher Corusant and not to the Jedi areas.

79's was really deep in lower Corusant and it was _really_ difficult to get back up unless you had an air speeder or something. The turbolift _finally_ got to its destination. "Yes!" Ahsoka whispered jumping out.

She was now in high Corusant where there weren't any drunk or crazy people walking around. "Finally" Ahsoka breathed. "High Corusant."

Ahsoka began walking around and searching for another turbolift. Then suddenly, _Bam!_ Someone crashed right into her! "Ow!" she cried as she was knocked to the ground. "What was that?"

The figure she had just crashed into got up. "Sorry," he said, "I was just in a hurry to get home." Ahsoka looked up and recognized him immediately. "Lux?" she said awkwardly. "Is that you?"

The figure turned around. "Ahsoka?" he said. Ahsoka looked at him with huge eyes. "Lux! You're here? What are you doing here? This place is crazy!" she screamed without thinking. Lux just blinked. "Ahsoka, what are _you_ doing here? I thought you hated this part of Corusant!"

"Well, I kinda got curious and decided to check out what was down in lower Corusant. It was a _really_ bad idea." She confessed. "Wait, you were in lower Corusant? Ahsoka, that place is dangerous!"

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. "Whoa!" they both cried tumbling down on top of each other. Ahsoka had already discussed this whole thing with Lux. She _didn't_ need to do this whole crazy thing all over again! "Lux, get off." She whispered annoyed by what just happened.

"Huh? Oh sorry!" he said still in a daze. Lux rolled off of Ahsoka before anybody could see them this time. "Phew! I'm glad nobody saw that this time" Ahsoka said when Lux had gotten off. "Yeah" he said looking around.

The two looked at each other awkwardly for a few minutes. "Ahsoka, there is a reason I came down to lower Corusant," Lux said finally. Ahsoka's eyes widened. Lux looked at her for a moment. "You know what? Its fine." He said. "What? Lux, you can't stop there!" Ahsoka objected. "Lux please, what were you going to say?"

Lux looked at her sadly. "Another day" he said. Ahsoka stood up and stared at him as he walked away. "Another day" she whispered. Ahsoka watched Lux walk away and eventually, she too headed back to the Jedi Temple.

**Amzoka's Corner**

**Me: Ooh, mean cliffhanger right? You decide what Lux is going to say where as I have **_**my own **_**quote stuck in my brain :D**

**Ahsoka: Really Amzoka? Really? **

**Me: Hey! At least I updated! Oh and I really hope ahsokanerd doesn't mind that I "combined" katierosefun's imagination figments with his ahsokanerd's corner. It kinda makes me unique.**

** Anakin: I can't believe you guys forgot again! Review notice! Now!**

**Me: What? Oh, right! Please review, give feedback and constructive criticism; hates will be completely flushed down the toilet.**

**Ahsoka: Bye everyone!**


	5. Explosives!

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been SO busy lately that I haven't been able to update my Fanfiction! Anyway, I'm here now. And I so awesomely UPDATED! So yeah, here is chapter 5. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Situation 5: Explosives!

Ahsoka turned over in bed for the _one-hundredth_ time that night. "Ugh!" she gowned trying to sleep. It was one of those nights when her Master, Anakin Skywalker, was sleeping in a room with her.

_Of course_ Ahsoka wasn't ready for the catch. And _of course_ Anakin didn't know he had something to do with it! "What is the catch?" you may ask? Anakin's crazy sleeping problems! Every night, Anakin would wake up screaming from something Ahsoka didn't entirely understand.

At first, she thought it was nightmares. _No._ She thought these were too weird for nightmares. So, her thoughts moved on. Afterwards, Ahsoka was too sleepy to think about it so she assumed it was some kind of nightmare. There was nothing else it could possibly be anyway. Sleep attacks were too extreme, dreams were too little, and it didn't really make sense to her.

"Really? Tonight Master?" Ahsoka whispered to herself. "Agh!" Anakin screamed waking up. Ahsoka looked at him sleepily. "Uh, sorry Snips" he said. Then, Anakin drifted off to sleep once more.

Ahsoka shifted in her bed. Soon, she drifted off to a deep sleep. "AAH!" Ahsoka heard waking up. "Master!" she shouted clearly annoyed. "Sorry" Anakin replied sleepily, "Nightmares I guess". "Right" Ahsoka said disbelievingly. After a few more minutes, Ahsoka couldn't take it anymore. "Alright! That's it Master! I'm moving!" she screamed hysterically. With that, Ahsoka grabbed her pillow and walked away.

Ahsoka made it to the hallway without waking anyone up. This was a good thing. "OK, who should I try first?" Ahsoka asked herself. Ahsoka stared at the many rooms in the corridor. "Sleeping with Master Yoda sounds bad," she whispered, "Same with all the other High Councilors"

Ahsoka walked down the area where all the Senators slept. "I think Padmè is someone I can sleep with". Ahsoka speed walked down the hall with her pillow under her left arm. Then, she quietly tiptoed toward Padmè's door. Suddenly, BAM! Padmè's door opened and smashed her in the face!

"Ow!" Ahsoka yelled. "Ahsoka?" came a familiar voice. "Senator?" Ahsoka spoke drowsily, "What are you doing at _this_ time of the night?" Padmè smiled warmly. "You know me. Senators have to prepare for a lot of things". Ahsoka got up, still feeling weird from being smashed in the face.

"Well, why now?" Ahsoka asked bewildered. "There is a meeting tomorrow," Padmè explained. "Anyway, I've got to sleep now. Goodnight Ahsoka." "Wait!" Ahsoka nearly screamed, "Can I sleep with you?" "Sorry Ahsoka" Padmè replied "I don't feel really well when I sleep around other people".

"Oh, OK." Ahsoka replied. "I'll just sleep with Master Kenobi then". Ahsoka walked away with her pillow still under her arm. She was exhausted. If only she could just get a little bit of sleep… _BAM!_ Ahsoka woke up in a start. That's when she realized she was on the floor and… the security alarm was on?

Without getting the chance to think, Ahsoka got up and ran towards the nearest security trooper. "Trooper! What's going on!" she asked almost shouting. "It seems that there's been a breach in the security Commander. It turns out one of the service droids was reprogrammed to let in a squad of Commando Droids. According to some scanners, they have explosives with them".

Ahsoka's eyes widened. _Good thing I still have my lightsabers with me_ she thought. "Trooper, stay here and guard this area. Make sure no one is killed. I'm going after the Commandos". "Yes Sir!" The Clone replied. With that, Ahsoka ran off clutching her lightsabers tightly.

Soon, Ahsoka heard the sound of heavy fire in the Clone Trooper Mess hall. "This must be it," she mumbled walking toward it. Suddenly, _BAM!_ The door to the mess hall exploded! "Agh!" Ahsoka screamed being knocked by the blast. Thinking quickly, Ahsoka did a back flip.

Seven Commando Droids marched out of the mess hall aiming their blasters at her! As and instinct, Ahsoka did a Force jump to the side without getting hit. She then did another Force jump above the droids, drawing her lightsaber and cut one of them in half right before it could shoot her!

Ahsoka began to run. It was clear that she was outnumbered and didn't stand a chance against these droids unless she had backup. Right at that moment, Ahsoka's comlink rang; she tapped the answer button and immediately heard the sound of the guard trooper's voice. "Commander Tano, we've got a problem" "What is it?" She said nearly shouting at the comlink.

"There is a Commando Droid in the corridor with the bedrooms!" Ahsoka heard shooting noises in the background. "They're after the senators!" The hologram faded out. Ahsoka suddenly burst into a full sprint, leaping over random objects that can typically be found on the floor.

_There are going to be A LOT of people in the Medical Center after this one…_ Ahsoka thought. Ahsoka did a sharp turn around a corner hoping to shake at least _one_ droid off of her tail. Not that she had a tail its just… she really liked that expression. OK, I'm getting off topic. Back to the story!

Ahsoka ran toward the hallway where bedrooms were. She burst through the door and destroyed the Commando Droid just in time to save the guard's life! "Thanks Commander" he said in his usual, Clone Trooper voice. "No problem" she said cheerfully. "But I think we have to take care of these guys now".

The guard looked behind Ahsoka. "Uh, Commander Tano…" Ahsoka looked behind her only to see that the Commando Droids were all aiming their blasters at them! "Run!" Ahsoka screamed. The two ran as fast as they could, bullets zooming past them. "Sir, we're coming awfully close to the senators' bedrooms!"

Ahsoka didn't reply. She just ran and tried not to get hit. Bursting through the hallway where the senators' bedrooms were was even worse. The moment they did that, they regretted it immediately. Ahsoka ran down the hall and for some reason, Lux came out of his room!

The Commando Droids began placing the explosives on the floor of the hallway. Unfortunately, Lux's room was at the very _end_ of the hallway so it was most likely to take a lot of impact. Suddenly, the Commando Droid on the other side of the hallway charged the explosives up! One by one they exploded. _BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!_

Ahsoka could hear them getting closer and closer! "Lux! Don't-" _BAM!_ The explosive behind Ahsoka blew up! Ahsoka was launched into the air and fell on top of Lux! Both of them were knocked unconscious.

Situation 5: Explosives!

Ahsoka was startled when she woke up in a hospital room. She looked around. Her Master was sitting on a chair next to her hospital bed. "It's alright Ahsoka. Your fine" he said comfortingly. Anakin got up and bent down next to Ahsoka who was breathing heavily. Realizing everything was alright; she lay back down on her bed.

"What's going on?" she said drowsily. "Apparently, those droids were trying to bomb the place. Lucky for you, you got to have all the fun" Anakin replied. "Where is Lux?" Ahsoka asked. "Don't worry Ahsoka, he's fine! Just a bunch of burns he received from the explosion. You took most of the impact". Anakin said jokingly

Ahsoka's eyes widened. She pulled off her covers. She was fine… mostly. She had some scratches on her arms and legs. Luckily, nothing too serious. "Oh and there's a burn on your back. Just pointing that out to you" Anakin continued. "And to think I got shot on Onderon just a month ago!" she added.

"Anyway, you're allowed to walk around twice a day. Wanna go for a walk?" Anakin asked. "Sure," Ahsoka said still sounding a bit drowsy. "But, can I check on Lux first? I'm worried about him". "Fine!" Anakin finally gave in. "If that's what you want, you can do it. We're still going on that walk right? I really have to talk to you".

Ahsoka just nodded. She didn't feel like talking anymore, at least for now. "Hey, and Ahsoka! There is something you need to know. When we found you after the explosion, you were kind of uh, how do I say this… Hugging Lux?" Her Master said awkwardly. "Wait, Master? I was hugging Lux?" "OK. Change topic!" "Master! I was _hugging_ Lux!"

**Amzoka's Corner**

**Me: OK so first of all, I would like to thank AhsokaNerd for informing me about certain things like when he posted chapter 30 of his awesome story, Alien!**

**Ahsoka: Really Amzoka? Really?**

**Me: Come on! You're just saying that because you go to Earth in that story!**

**Anakin: Yeah, as if we actually ****_like_**** Earth! Of course we don't!**

**Me: Come on guys! Review notice!**

**Anakin and Ahsoka together: You do it!**

**Me: Alright fine! I'll do it! Please review, give feedback, constructive criticism and advice on not getting bad reviews are fine. Hates will be thrown into a bonfire. Bye everyone!**


End file.
